Linderella: An untold tale
by Shannon Waters
Summary: What if magic doesn't get her to the ball? What if her DAD dies, not her mother? What if she has an abusive step father? Find out what happens when her mother manages too sneak her out, for one single night.


_Hello! I know it's a little strange, a Cinderella story isn't normally my style, but I have an English assessment tomorrow, and I'm hoping for a high level :) So this is part one of the Assessment! (It was to do an alternative/Our own version of Cinderella. I think it's one of my best so far actually.) I will write, and complete the next chapter tomorrow :D _

_So, do you think I'll get a high level?_

* * *

><p>It was a dark, and gloomy winters night. The clumps of snow whirled around outside the window of sixty five, privet drive, covering the ground and anything on it. A beautiful young girl, sat looking dreamily out of a clear window, which had been covered in condensation.<p>

This girls name was Linderella. She was an average young girl, with lots of friends, and a perfect family. Until her father passed away. They used to be so close, until _'the evil illness'_ Linderella called it possessed his weak body. The memory was now playing over again and again in Linderella's mind. The memory of the last day with her beloved dad.

* * *

><p><em>His chest was rapidly getting slower by the minute. She could feel his pulse slowing as she clung onto her fathers hand. Her mother sat the other side, stroking the side of his face. A tear rolled down Linderella's rosy red cheek as his eyes flickered open for the final time.<em>"_...B...B...B..." His attempts at talking were worthless, as her mother tried to hush him. Linderella was trying hard not to remember that in a few minutes, or even seconds he would be dead. Gone forever.__He tried with all his might to take a deep breath, before finally managing to say what he had intended to. _"_B-B-Be H-Happy." He smiled his usual cheeky smile, trying not to wince from the pain. Everything was hurting him now. Linderella smiled back, nodding at her fathers request, tears now falling freely down her face. With that, he leaned back in his bed, shutting his eyes. Gripping his daughters hand for the final time, he took his last breath... And- Silence._

Linderella winced as she remembered the painful memory once again. It had been two years ago now. During which, her mother had re-married. She had been fooled into thinking he was the perfect man, with two other daughters, they could all be a happy family again. However not long after the marriage he began taking control. At first, he would order her mother to make him food, or get him something to drink. Then he started on Linderella. He had forbidden her to see her friends, then see _anyone_, finally she was bound to the house. She thought it would get better, she had always been optimistic. It didn't. He removed all of her nice, clean, pretty clothes, and replaced them with thin, damp, old rags. He ordered her to clean every room in the house every single day, telling her if she finished it all, she could have dinner. If not, she wouldn't. He kept too his word.

Linderella soon learned not to stand up to him, after the horror of what happened last time.

* * *

><p>"You can't MAKE me!" She screamed, glaring at the tall, chunky man above her. He returned the piercing glare, chuckling manically.<p>

"Oh, Linderella, poor poor you. I'm afraid I can! I'm assuming you want me to throw your dinner in the bin tonight?" He continued to chuckle with his deep booming voice.

"I'd like too see you try!" She retorted. Suddenly, the room went silent, his big smile turned into a venomous look of hatred. He shoved her forcefully onto the hard, cold floor, her tousled blonde hair hitting her in the face. Hitting her head on the floor, the ceiling above her, faded into blackness.

Cringing at yet another painful memory, she slumped onto her thin mattress. She heard her two step-sisters giggling downstairs. They were treated so much differently than her. They had everything they had ever wanted. Their own rooms, clothes, and friends. She had thought that they would try and comfort her. She was wrong. They both mocked her, calling her names like 'Mop Head' or 'Moanyrella.' She soon learned how to ignore their pathetic jeers.

Curling up into a small ball, in the centre of her bed, Linderella tried her best to relax, letting her mind fill with her best memories. Mostly with her father, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>She had awoken to three light taps on the door. It was still dark, so she was sure it was still <em>very <em>early in the morning. She smiled, as she spotted her mother creeping into her room. She tiptoed until she was next to her, and kissed her on the nose. She placed a small piece of parchment on the mattress, and scribbled down a note. Before tiptoeing back out of the room, and bringing in a puffy shimmering sapphire dress, and a clear box encasing a pair of glittery matching shoes. Kissing her on the nose again, she tiptoed back out of the room, quietly closing the hollow door behind her.

Linderella read the note, a couple of times, before she started too understand it. Her mother had instructed her to go to the princes ball, that night. Noting that she would leave the door unlocked. The last line had been the most important to her. Her mother had scribbled down the words 'Be Happy, again...' Her eyes started to water, and biting her lip, she couldn't believe what she had just read. She slid the dress and shoes under her bed frame, hiding it from her monster of a step dad. For once, he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

* * *

><p><em>Can you believe I have to write this whole thing out ON HAND again tomorrow? Ugh. Oh well...<em>


End file.
